


I'm San-sational!

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry exits the Ruins and meets the punniest guy ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm San-sational!

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present to myself. :)
> 
> I suck at puns so im sorry ahead of time.
> 
> MY OTP!

Harry walked away from Toriel, not looking back, as he felt he would be persuaded to stay once more. He continued walking down an awfully long hallway before coming to a stop at a giant door.

“Here I go again,” Harry thought, pushing it open and stepping out.

Into a foot of snow.

“Geez,” Harry yelped. He looked behind him when a heavy thud sounded behind him, signalling the door closing once again. There was no visible handles or catches on the smooth surface. 

“I guess it's literally a one way exit from the Ruins.”

Harry looked ahead and started walking through the trees. He stepped over the branch as he patted his pocket for his wand. “Just in case,” he muttered to himself. 

Snap

Harry spun around, reaching for his wand just moments after touching it, but when he didn't see anything, he slowly lowered his hand again. Now on edge, Harry started walking again, though he cast looks around him as he went. When he reached a small bridge with a cage looking contraption built around it, he froze. He couldn't move at all. Then he heard the footsteps.

“h u m a n.” the voice sent shivers down his spine. “don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.”

As soon as the words were spoken, Harry could move again and spun around to see a shadowy figure holding out his hand. Studying it for a moment, and feeling a mix of feelings from it, ranging from laughter to anger, happiness and sadness, Joy and hope to rage and despair. Finally, Harry took the stranger's hand, figuring that if something went wrong he would deal with it then. 

Phhtffft

Harry stared down at the joined hands in disbelief. A whoopie cushion? Is this for real?

“ah, the old woopie in the hand. that will never get old.” The figure tilted his head, out of the reach of a few lingering shadows. Staring at Harry were two pinpricks of white light. After a few minutes of staring, the figure stepped into the light, closer to Harry. “i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” 

Harry opened his mouth but closed it with a snap before taking a breath. “I’m Harry. Harry the, human.” 

Sans continued staring at Harry with a grin on his face, but Harry took note of the tensing around the guy's eye sockets and the twitch of fingers on his left hand at his hesitation of the term human.

“is that so? it’s no skin off my back to say welcome to the underground.” He snickered at his pun and Harry let out a small snort.

“I wouldn't think so. I have to patella you that it would be greatly appreciated for someone as bonely as me.”

Sans stared at this new human in shock before bursting out in laughter. “i like you kid. don’t worry, i’ll show you around.” They snapped their heads/skulls over at the sound of more footsteps. “on second thought, why don't you go hide behind the sentry station over there? my brother is kinda obsessed with capturing a human, so,” Harry nodded, letting go of Sans hand and swiftly diving behind the stand.

“SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND SOMETHING? YOU WEREN'T AT YOUR SCHEDULED POST.”

Harry looked over to where he could see Sans facing the other way. “nah bro. just wanted to stretch my femurs and enjoy the beautiful day.” he tossed a lazy left eye wink at Harry who stifled a laugh and blush. It was weird to see a skeleton blink and wink.

“...I’LL LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME BROTHER, BUT YOU WILL GET IN TROUBLE NEXT TIME. WHAT IF A HUMAN WALKED RIGHT BY WHERE YOU WOULD WERE SUPPOSED TO BE?”

“but bro, they would have to walk by me. i, the san-sational skeleton, brother to the great papyrus.”

“SANS! PLEASE STOP WITH THE PUNS!”

“but they are as punny as the fact that i don't have the guts to fight a human even if they did walk by.”

“URG! PLEASE STOP!” 

“alright, i’ll stop pulling your leg.”

“THANK YOU.”

“wouldn't want to leave you with only one.”

A screeching noise sounded before Sans brother stomped away. 

“you can come out now.” Sans said after a moment. Harry stood up, brushing snow off his back. “sorry about that. my bro, papyrus is trying to be part of the royal guard and the head won't let him officially join until he brings her a human.”

“That explains his enthusiasm,” Harry commented. Sans smirked. 

“come on. he’s not really dangerous, but it would be a load off my spine if you could go along with his puzzles.”

Harry grinned. “Sure! Sounds like fun.” Sans smiled back before motioning ahead. 

“you go on, i’ll meet up with you.” With that, Sans walked back towards Toriel’s home and the Ruins. Harry started after him before shrugging. ‘Might as we'll start this off with a laugh,’ he thought, smiling as he walked towards where Papyrus stormed off to.


End file.
